


All Your Life

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Blaine thinks of years gone by and get a little emotional.Klaine Advent prompt: Year.Warning for a brief mention of Burt being sick, it's non graphic and one line but, if that's upsetting to you, I understand.





	All Your Life

New Years made Blaine sentimental. He couldn't help it; he drank too much and got a little emotional. His husband was boucing their two-year-old daughter on his hip while their twin five-year-old girls danced circles around their grandfather. Their eldest son, Isaac, turned twelve the day before and was sat on one side of Carole, laughing at something his younger brother had said from her other side. Blaine got misty-eyed and tried to hide his face in his shoulder. He looked at his husband and smiled.  
It had been twenty-three years since they met on a staircase at Dalton.  
Just under twenty-three years since he watched a beautiful boy cry his way through Blackbird.  
Sixteen years since Blaine had gone to Burt Hummel for his blessing to ask Kurt to marry him.  
Fifteen since he married him.  
Thirteen since Kurt told Blaine he wanted a baby.  
It had been twelve years since Santana had been their surrogate and given birth to Isaac.  
Eleven years since the stress of new jobs and a new baby had made them almost call it quits.  
Ten years and nine months since they knew they never wanted to be without each other.  
Eight years since they had met a two-year-old Oliver and fell completely in love with him.  
And seven years since he came home with them.  
It had been six years since Blaine had said: "I think, maybe, two's enough, Kurt."  
And five since the twins, Anna and Eliza, had been born.   
Four since they had made an emergency flight back to Lima when Burt had another heart attack and tried to leave them too soon.  
Three since Kurt came home to a Blaine who had been run ragged by four children and Kurt had comforted him only for Blaine to admit that he wanted more.  
It was a year after that when Santana gave birth to Grace.  
This year Blaine had been a lead in a Broadway show for the first time and Kurt cried so hard during curtain call Isaac had to take him to the restroom before an usher asked them to leave.  
Kurt caught him looking and smiled back. He handed Grace to Burt who was still dancing, or at least he was trying to. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt when he was close enough and squeezed him. He realised he was still weepy.  
"You okay?" Kurt asked and wiped a tear off of Blaine's cheek with his thumb.  
"I'm perfect," he whispered.


End file.
